


What We Could Build Can Be Torn Down

by whatsanameanyways



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AI plot that actually makes sense, Bellamy isn't an idiot, Clarke and Lexa have some issues, F/F, F/M, Grounder civil war, but who doesn't, other Ark stations, remaking Season 3, worldbuilding!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanameanyways/pseuds/whatsanameanyways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a re-imagining of Season 3 and beyond with 3 main POV characters: Clarke, Lexa, and Bellamy. There will be other POV's, definitely Kane and Raven, some others as needed. I think that there were some really great ideas this season...mixed with some terrible execution and character assassination. Bellamy in particular suffered from poor writing that I'm hoping to fix. To begin the story is going to be focused on a civil war between the Grounders after the fall of the Mountain. I think that's going to take quite some time- we won't see much of Jaha or ALIE until much later (I might drop little hints her and now if I feel bold). And it'll be different from the show if/when we get to that. </p><p>There will be dark moments in this- war, betrayal, death. But we'll also get happiness, levity and fun. You can't have the good without the bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lexa- Dark Dawn

Lexa is in her tent, staring at a map showing the new borders created by the truce with the Mountain. She didn't sleep that night. It's been three days since Mount Weather. Three days since she ordered the retreat. Three days since she left her there to die. Lexa wasn't a fool- she knew Clarke would never walk away while her people were trapped inside the Mountain. It's the same reason Lexa couldn't refuse their deal. She had a duty to her people, a duty to save as many of them as she could. They looked to her for protection. That had to come first. She can all but hear Titus preaching to her. “Love is weakness, Lexa, a weakness that Heda cannot afford.” She wasn't going to deny the truth to herself, she cared for the blonde girl who'd fallen from the sky. 

She needs to start planning now of course. They would be back in the capital in a few days, and she would need to explain to the Ambassadors why she chose to let the Mountain Men live. There were the remaining Skaikru to deal with. She recalled Clarke telling her that there had been twelve of her peoples stations sent to the ground when their home failed them. Yet so far only three had been accounted for. Both an opportunity and a potential danger. Lexa made a mental note to send word to all the clans that they were to report any Skaikru in their territory to the Commander- and most importantly, not to engage with the outsiders. If any others were found, Lexa would not allow a repeat of the near war when Clarke's people had first arrived. Skaikru guns would take too many lives. 

“Heda” she heard Indra call from outside her tent, interrupting her musings.  
“Enter” she called back to the woman. Indra strode inside. Lexa could tell just looking at her that the news was nothing she would enjoy hearing.  
“What do the scouts report?” she demanded. “Have the Mountain Men begun venturing outside?”  
Indra was silent for a moment before speaking. “It would seem that the Mountain has fallen Heda.”  
Lexa simply stared at the woman, waiting for her to continue. There was more, she was sure- their scouts would never approach the Mountain itself, so the information had to be coming from some other source.  
Indra continued, sensing the Commander's impatience and speaking quickly. “Abigal of the Skaikru and several of their people appeared in the ruins of TonDC yesterday. They were offering their assistance with the Ripas released to us under the terms of the truce. I spoke to her myself. Clarke flooded the Mountain with outside air, killing all those inside.”

The words were a hammer blow to Lexa. Everything she had planned for, all of it had been destroyed with a few words from Indra. The Mountain had fallen, and with it all hope for peace. When she had walked away from the Mountain Lexa had known her people would be furious. Almost a century of being farmed for blood had left a deep seated hatred of the Mountain Men burning in them. They wanted vengeance. Blood must have blood, and she had denied them that. Only the rescue of those trapped in the Mountains depths and the continued threat of their guns and their missiles had allowed her to march away with the Coalition intact. Hatred of the Mountain, that was how she kept the Coalition together- and now Indra was here to tell her that the Mountain had fallen. That Clarke had killed all those inside. She fixed her eyes on the general. 

“What of Clarke?” she asked. Lexa knew Indra suspected her feelings, but didn't let that stop her asking. Indra was loyal above all else.  
“Abigal asked if we had any information on her whereabouts. It would seem that Clarke left their camp in the aftermath of the battle.”  
Lexa felt as if someone had shoved a knife in her belly. For a brief moment when Indra had told her that the Mountain had fallen she had allowed herself hope. Hope that she could fix what she had done, The Sky People would be furious, she was sure of that. She couldn't blame them. She'd left them to die in the Mountain, choosing to save her own and breaking their alliance. But they would need the Coalition if they wanted to survive. They had no knowledge of this world, no way of surviving in it without the help of her people. She'd thought that maybe working with Clarke to teach Skaikru how to survive on the ground could begin to heal the damage done outside the Mountain that night. But Clarke was gone.

“What else, Indra?” she asked wearily, knowing that all this could have been conveyed by a messenger. There had to be more.  
“Skaikru have begun moving their people into the Mountain.”  
It was almost enough to make Lexa laugh. If Gustus were still here he would have given her that look she knew so well. The look of “I warned you, Heda.” And he had. He had warned her that the alliance with the Skaikru would cost her her life. She'd chosen to ignore his warnings, chosen to kill him. And now, it looked as though he was going to be proven right. In truth, she should have anticipated this. Of course the Sky People would want to take control of the Mountain and everything inside- hadn't she just been thinking of their lack of survival skills in the wild? The Mountain would offer them access to the resources they were used to. Lexa couldn't pretend to fully understand their technology, but she knew it was formidable. She'd seen the kind of things Raven Reyes could accomplish, the healing power of Abigal Griffin, the danger of their guns. And now they would command the deadly weapons of the Mountain. Its acid fog. Its missiles. This would tear the Coalition apart. 

“I had hoped that Lincoln would be able to convince the Skaikru that moving into the Mountain would be a mistake” Lexa said dryly, fully aware that it had been Indra that had released the frustrating young warrior. Indra cleared her throat before speaking.  
“I have no doubt that he would have told them that moving into the Mountain is a declaration of war. And I have no doubt they refused to heed his words. Skaikru have never listened to what we have to say unless there is a sword in our hand.”  
“Order the scouts to move closer. We need to know more. I want to know how many of the Skaikru enter the Mountain, how many leave. I want to know what they bring and what they take out. I want to know everything that they do. Our people are to stay hidden and not to engage with their guards- there is to be no violence.”  
“Sha Heda” Indra acknowledged. “Abigal brought another message. Kane wishes to meet with us to discuss continuing the truce. It would seem he leads the Skaikru now.”  
Now that was interesting. Of all the Skaikru Lexa had the most respect for Marcus Kane. Abigal Griffin was too impatient, too impetuous to be a true leader. Hearing that Kane had taken control of Skaikru gave her hope that they wouldn't do anything to immediately worsen the situation.  
“Inform Kane that I will meet with him. I will come to TonDC in ten days time. I must return to Polis and make arrangements with Titus.”  
“Sha, Heda.”  
“In the meantime, send scouts to watch the border with Azgeda...make note of all those coming and going. I wish to know if Nia makes any movement, no matter how small.” With that, she dismissed Indra. But as the woman neared the door she called for her. “Wait. Bring me Echo kom Azgeda.” Indra simply nodded and left.

Lexa waited until the tent flap had fallen back into place before collapsing into her chair, hand massaging her head. Skaikru in the Mountain. Clarke gone. For the briefest moment she entertained the idea of sending someone after the Skaikru girl, to being her back to Polis before she got herself killed. But she dismissed the thought almost as quickly as it came. She had no right to make decisions for Clarke. Not after what had happened at the Mountain. Besides, Clarke had shown she was more than capable of handling herself alone. Whatever she was looking for out there in the wild, Lexa hoped she would find it. Her last words to Clarke echoed in her mind. “May we meet again.” Lexa was sure they would. But now, she had to make sure that there was something left of both their people for Clarke to come back to. 

There was a rustle at the entrance to her tent as a guard poked his head in. “Echo kom Azgeda, Heda.”.  
“Send her in” Lexa ordered. The Azgeda woman walked in. She was still pale and Lexa could see the weakness in her steps the woman tried to hide. The Mountain still cast a shadow over the young warrior.  
“Echo. You met Bellamy Blake inside the Mountain, yes?”  
“Sha Heda” the woman answered warily.  
“And no doubt you have heard of Skaikru's victory at the Mountain?”  
Echo simply nodded.  
“I wish for you to accompany me to TonDC. I will be meeting with Skaikru there, and it would be useful for there to be familiar faces.” Lexa leaves out the unspoken- that hers is not a face Skaikru would trust. They will need others to reassure them that the Commander means them no harm. Echo's face reflects her understanding. It also reflects just how stupid she thinks the Commander's idea is.  
“I left Bellamy in the Mountain to die.” Echo says bluntly. “He has absolutely no reason to trust me. My presence won't help you sort out the betrayal of Skaikru.”  
Lexa wasn't quite sure what to say. She wasn't used to being spoken to anyone disagreeing with her but for a few...and all but two of those were dead.  
“You will come nonetheless.” she commanded. “Too few of our people have worked with Skaikru, and your insights may prove valuable.”  
“Are you sure that Skaikru is the danger you should be focusing on Heda?”  
Lexa is speechless again. Was the woman threatening her? As if she can read Lexa's mind Echo quickly speaks. “I'm not threatening you Heda- I'm warning you. Skaikru can wait. You know how Queen Nia will react when she hears the news of the Mountains defeat.”  
“Why are you telling me this?” Lexa manages to get out. “You are Azgeda. Nia is your queen.”  
Echo fidgets slightly, and Lexa can tell that the implication that she is not loyal bothers her. “Because you saved me from that place. Saved me from spending a life as a slave, being drained for my blood.”  
Lexa doesn't need to respond. She understands.  
Echo continues her previous thoughts, grateful the Commander did not further comment on her time in the Mountain. “Nia will use what happened at the Mountain against you. You freed our people, yes, but jus drein jus draun. There was no vengeance for a century of using our people like cattle.”  
“Nia doesn't care about her people, or those who suffered at the hands of the Mountain. She only cares about herself.” Lexa spits out viciously.  
“Yes.” Echo agrees. “But she'll use what happened to sway the other clans who do care.”  
Lexa knew that already of course. Hearing it from Echo, however, revealed that the was an astuteness to the Azgeda warrior lacking in many who lived the life of a fighter. She would be useful.  
“I've changed my mind.” the Commander declared. “You will accompany Indra to Arkadia and begin healing the rift with Skaikru before our meeting at TonDC. Stay with them until their delegation comes to TonDC.”  
“To the Mountain?” The reluctance was obvious in Echos voice.  
“No. Camp Jaha.”  
“Sha, Heda. I will do as you command.”  
“While you are there, find out what Skaikru intend to do regarding Clarke Griffin.” Echo looked at her, confused. “She has left her people. I wish to know if they plan to search for her. Armed Skaikru wandering through our lands could cause unrest among the clans.” She didn't voice her desire to know if Clarke's people would at least send someone- perhaps Lincoln and Octavia- after her to bring her home.  
“I will inquire Heda.” Lexa waved her hand and Echo left. 

Lexa took a moment to compose herself. It would do no one any good to see their Heda shaken and worried, not after the rumors had no doubt spread of the Mountains fall. Taking a deep breath she pushed out of her tent into the morning light. Her guards fell in behind her as she strode towards the makeshift hall where her generals would have gathered. She could feel eyes on her as she walked through the camp. Some were angry. Whispers no doubt followed, whispers of weakness in the Commander. She had no time for that now though. 

Striding into the room, she noted that the Azgeda general was speaking with the generals of the Blue Cliff clan and the Plains Riders. That was not overly surprising- they were the newest members of the coalition, and often worked closely. But in light of the current situation, it was something to be concerned about.  
“Generals” she called. They turned to her at once. That was good at least. “No doubt you've heard the news. The Mountain has fallen.” Hearing the words come from the Commander seemed to cause a stillness, as though they hadn't quite been able to believe the rumors before. It was a quiet quickly broken.  
“So Skaikru were able to get the revenge that we've been denied for years” snarled Molmar of the Blue Cliff clan. “And now they've moved their people into the Mountain. How long until they start enslaving us?”  
“Skaikru are a danger” agreed Timit of the Lake people. “From the moment they landed they've caused death and destruction. How many Trikru warriors died in their ring of fire? And now they have the Mountains weapons. We should march on their camp, before they are able to move all their people to the safety of the Mountain.” Heads nod around the table.  
“I will be meeting with the Chancellor of the Skaikru in ten days time to discuss terms of a new peace. We will not march on their camp. We will do nothing to antagonize them. I have given orders for messages to be sent to all clans. Any Skaikru groups found in your territory are to be unharmed, and word is to be sent to me immediately. We will arrange safe passage for them back to their people.”  
“They should be kept as hostages Heda, to ensure that their friends in the Mountain do not rain down missiles on us.” Timit insists. More nods. Lantor of Azgeda has yet to speak, which is unusual for him. No doubt he wishes the others to see that it is not just Azgeda that feels the Commander has made mistakes, that she is weak. It's a clever move.  
“My orders stand” she says calmly. “Skaikru have much to offer us, and there is much we can offer them. I will return to Polis to make further arrangements. In the meantime, we will keep a force of warriors here, ready to deal with anything that could occur with the Sky People.” This seems to satisfy some of them. 

But not all. Molmar spits on the table and walks to the exit, only to be blocked by her guards.  
“Is there something you wish to say Molmar?” She asks, her voice low. He sneers at her.  
“You failed at the Mountain. You're allowing the Sky People to empower themselves and endangering the rest of us. The Blue Cliffs clan will not follow a weak Commander.”  
She says nothing. She looks at him for a moment, then walks forward towards the hulking warrior. He tenses, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. She lets hers hang free, nonthreatening. She stops before him. He looks down on her, clearly preparing some cutting remark. Before he can speak her knife flashes forward, cutting through his throat before he can unsheathe his weapon. Blood sprays out in an arc across the room, covering her face. Molmar makes grunting, choking noises, falling to the ground with his hands clawing at his throat. No one moves. She wipes her dagger on Molmars jacket, and turns to the rest.  
“I will return in one week.” Nothing further needs said, and she walks out of the hall. Behind her she can hear the voices rising, the generals speaking furiously among themselves. Doubt all around her. She needs time to think, time to plan. Luckily she had a long ride back to Polis to do just that.


	2. Bellamy- Into a Tomb

Bellamy Blake stared at the door to Mount Weather. Every few moments people would walk out. They were all carrying bodies. The Mountain Men had been monsters, Bellamy had no illusions about that. They'd drained the blood of the innocent for a century to keep themselves alive. Yes, some of them had helped him and his friends, and he would always carry that guilt inside him. But he didn't regret pulling that lever. He would never regret doing what needed to be done to protect his friends, to protect his sister. 

He turns as Kane walked up next to him, nodding at the re-elected Chancellor.   
“It's almost over.” Kane tells him, almost gently. “Most of the bodies have been removed from Level 5, and we'll be able to begin moving our people into the Mountain.” Bellamy shakes his head, discomfort clear.  
“We lived our whole lives in confinement on the Ark. Never seeing the sun, never breathing real air. Now we're going back to that.”  
“This time it'll different. We'll live in the Mountain, yes, but we're not Mountain Men. We're free to go outside. We'll build shelters outside, plant fields, hunt the forests...but we'll have access to the resources of the Mountain. Medicine. Electricity. Safety from the elements.”  
“And from the Grounders.”  
“We haven't encountered any resistance to our coming and going from this Mountain in the past several days. Surely they know by now that we've taken it for ourselves. If they wanted to stop us, to harm us...”  
“When we first landed we didn't encounter them for days.” Bellamy shoots back. “But once they came, they came in force. And moving into the Mountain guarantees a Grounder response. Do we want to end up like the Mountain Men, trapped inside while a Grounder army lays siege?”  
“I agree.” Kanes blunt response surprises Bellamy. “There's no way Lexa can ignore this. Even if she wanted to, her people would never stand for it. I can't pretend to have a full understanding of the politics in her Coalition, but from what Lincoln has told us it's fragile. Hatred of the Mountain runs deep.”   
“So you do expect an attack.”  
“I expect something. Lexa is no fool. She knows that our technology gives us an edge. They might overwhelm us with numbers, but it'll cost her everything. We just need to show them that all we want is peace, to give her room to negotiate with us.”  
“That's why you sent Abby to TonDC” Bellamy says with sudden realization. Kane smiles.   
“Lexa is a visionary Bellamy. She's ruthless, uncompromising. She'll do what she needs to do to keep her people safe. But if we can show the grounders what we can offer, how we can make their lives better, we have a real chance for peace. A chance to rebuild.”  
“I don't know if they know what peace means.”  
“We'll fight if we have to. But as a last resort. We didn't survive a hundred years in space only to lose our people once we got the ground.”  
“Then we need to know what we have here” Bellamy says, gesturing at the Mountain entrance. “We need to know what kind of weapons they had, what kind of ammo we can make, whether they had vehicles. We need to repair the door and seal the mine entrances. And we need to repair the acid fog and unlock control of those missiles.”  
“You're right. That's why I'm appointing you a member of the Guard.” 

Bellamy doesn't know what to say. He stares at Kane, opens his mouth. “I...”  
“Bellamy. You kept them alive when we sent you down here to die.”  
“With Clarke's help” Bellamy points out. Kane nods.   
“Nonetheless. You were their leader. You went into the Mountain for them. You pulled that lever for them. Our people know what you've done, what kind of man you are.” He reaches out, resting a hand on Bellamy's shoulder. “You're a man your mother would have been proud of.”   
“She hated the Guard” Bellamy says, half laughing. “And I can't even imagine how Octavia is gonna react to this.”  
“She'll understand that you're doing this to protect our people. To protect her. Just like you always have.”  
Bellamy nods. “I'll do it.”

Bellamy walks into the Command Center where Raven, Sinclair and Monty are re-configuring the interfaces to accommodate Ark technology salvaged from Camp Jaha. Kane has ordered that their first priority be re-establishing the communications network. He's sent him down to check their progress. They needed to find the other Ark stations. He steps behind Raven, interrupting her focus on syncing an Ark tablet to the Mountains communications network. 

“How's it going here?”   
She doesn't even spare him a glance. “How do you think? There's a hundred years of technological drift between our systems and theirs. Not to mention that shorting out the power from the dam caused all kinds of havoc. I'm surprised Monty was able to get enough control to reverse the scrubbers.” Monty gives an almost imperceptible wince and Raven seems to realize her lack of sensitivity. She doesn't say anything though. There's nothing to say to take away what they did. She clears her throat and continues. “We've managed to take down the jammers they were using though. It's progress.”  
“We'll be able to hear other Ark stations broadcasting on the short range through our radios” Monty interjects. “They'd have to be close. Maybe ten miles or so?”  
“So we could send people out to see whether they pick up any signals?” Bellamy wonders. “As long as they came close to a station they could hear them?” Monty nods.   
“We don't even know if other stations made it to the ground” Raven points out. “You'd think we would have heard something by now, even if it was just from the Grounders.”   
Sinclair speaks up from where he's sitting, staring intently at his screen. “Yes we do.” Everyone turns to look at him. He motions them over and they crowd behind him, staring at a chart on the screen. It's a diagram of the Ark orbiting Earth. “The Mountain was watching us the entire time we were in orbit. It looks like they knew we were going to try and come to the ground and did their best to track where the stations landed.”  
“They knew they might need more people for their bone marrow harvesting” Raven snarls. “47 wasn't enough, they had to be sure.”  
“How much information were thy able to track?” Bellamy asks.  
“A lot” Sinclair answers. “I've managed to get access to the first part of the data set. We can see everything from when the Ark broke apart until about ninety seconds before they landed.”  
Bellamy pulls out his radio. “Chancellor Kane, we need you in the Command Center.”  
“On my way.” Comes the response. 

“Play it” Monty demands. Bellamy remembers that his parents were on Farm station. He reaches over and rests a hand on the young mans shoulder.   
Sinclair hesitates. “Maybe we should wait for Chancellor Kane...”  
“Sinclair. Play it.” Is all Raven says. Sinclair looks at Monty and sighs. He presses a few keys and images jump onto the screen. 

It's a digital version of the Ark, each station labeled. As they watch it breaks apart into its different stations and begins its descent to the ground. Bellamy shakes his had and Raven lets out a low whistle. They'd heard others talk about the exodus to the ground, but seeing it was different. The Ark had been their prison, but it had also been home. Seeing it break apart like that was sobering. But it was nothing compared to what happened next. 

The stations fire their thrusters at Earth, entering the atmosphere. The Mountain Men don't have cameras capable of getting pictures close enough to get minute detail, but the digital renderings of the stations extrapolate from the data. Bellamy can almost immediately tell that Hydra station is in serious trouble. He isn't surprised when, seconds later, it explodes. Tesla goes next, seeming to split into two before disintegrating into thousands of pieces. Then another. And another. He starts to wonder if Mecha and Alpha were the only two to make it to the ground intact- but just then, the flashing red streaking across the stations on the screen starts to calm. 

“They've made it through the atmosphere.” Sinclair murmurs as explanation. They watch as the stations fire their thrusters, slowing the descent. They've veered away from each other- it's clear they'll land in different areas but Bellamy has no idea how to tell where. Suddenly, the screen blinks and it's back to the first display, showing the Ark before the descent began.   
“What happened?” Monty demands.   
“Like I said, we haven't fully unlocked the information. That's as far as we can go right now.” Sinclair answers.  
“Monty I know this sucks, but listen” Raven says. “Farm Station made it through the atmosphere. They made it to the ground. Your parents are out there, we just need to find where.”  
“You can't know that!” Monty snaps. “Look what happened to Factory when they landed! One survivor! One, Raven!”  
“Hey” Bellamy interrupts. “You can't think like that Monty. You'll drive yourself crazy. We need to focus on what we can do- finding them. And to do that, we need access to the rest of the Mountains systems.”   
Monty seems to deflate a bit at that. He nods. “I'll...” Just then Kane walks in. 

“What is it?” The Chancellor asks. Bellamy gestures to the screen and looks at Sinclair. Sinclair takes the cue and explains their discovery to Kane. While he does Bellamy watches Monty, who's made his way back to his terminal and is furiously typing.   
“He has something to focus on” Raven half-whispers to him. He nods, looks at her.   
“How's the...” he trails off, gesturing at her leg.   
“It's fine.” She says quickly.   
“Have you let Abby take a look?”  
“Abby doesn't need to check up on me. I'm fine. The brace is plenty.” Bellamy knows that's a lie- he's seen her pained looks when she moves. But he's not sure how to bring it up. Luckily Kane spares him.   
“So. Eight stations made it to the ground. We've accounted for three of them: Factory, Mecha, and Alpha. That leaves five stations that could potentially be out there with survivors.”  
“If they were anywhere nearby we would have run into them by now” Bellamy points out.   
“I agree” Kane says. “We have to assume they landed further from the target zone then we had hoped for. Would their radio transmissions reach this far?”  
“I doubt it” Raven says. “The most powerful transmitter we had was on GoSci- the second most powerful on Alpha. The rest of the stations didn't have much, especially not when you consider the interference from terrain here on the ground.”  
“So we're back to wandering around the woods with radios hoping we pick up a signal” Bellamy says, tone dripping with exasperation.   
“We won't be sending any teams out until we know more about the situation with the Grounders” Kane says authoritatively. “We risk provoking a conflict if we send armed groups to search with no clear objectives.”  
“We can't just not look for them!” Monty shouts. “Those are our people out there!”  
“Monty!” Bellamy snaps. Kane waves him down, walking over to where Monty has jumped out of his chair.   
“We're not going to leave them to fend for themselves. As soon as we're able to establish a more stable relationship with the grounders, we'll start searching. We will bring our people home, I promise you that.” Kanes radio squawks. He pulls it out. “This is Kane.”   
“Chancellor sir.” The voice says. “You're needed back in Arkadia ASAP.”  
“What's happened?”  
“We just got word, sir. A small group of Grounders arrived at camp looking to speak with you.”  
“The Commander?”  
“No sir, not her. Indra is one of them. She has others with her.”  
“I'll head back immediately. Bring them into the camp, make sure they're comfortable until I arrive.”  
“Yes sir.” The hesitation is clear in the voice, no doubt at Kanes last order. Their people don't trust the Grounders, and they certainly don't want them inside their camp. 

“Bellamy. You're with me. The rest of you, let me know as soon as you find out more about the other stations. That's our top priority for now.” Kane directs. He motions to Bellamy and they walk out of the room towards the elevator.   
“Sir, with respect, I think I can do more here. There are supplies here we need to inventory. We haven't even started on the armories, let alone their food and medical reserves.”  
“I need you in Arkadia.” Kane says. “Too few of our people have had real interaction with the Grounders. Besides, the Grounders respect you for what you did in the Mountain. With Clarke gone...”  
“You need someone who helped topple the Mountain.” Bellamy finishes for him. Kane nods.   
“Last time we worked with the Grounders they left us for dead.”  
“That's the beauty of the ground, Bellamy. We all get second chances.”


	3. Clarke- Wandering the Wild

It didn't take Clarke very long to realize that she wasn't exactly well equipped for surviving on her own. 

Sure, she had a pistol and had stopped by the drop ship for some supplies- she'd found some food, ropes and tarp, some tools- but nothing that could really help her survive. They'd been on the ground for months now, but during that time Clarke had never really had to learn the day to day business of surviving. Oh, sure, she'd picked some things up, but at the end of the day it had been Bellamy who was responsible for making sure they had food and water, shelter, all the other supplies they needed. She'd helped, she'd given her input, but she had been more concerned with making sure the 100 didn't tear each other apart. And then, of course, making sure the Grounders didn't kill them all. 

It was coming back to haunt her now. She'd been away from Camp Jaha for only a few days now and already she was hungry. The food was running low and Clarke was starting to get hungry. She could stretch what she had for another couple days but it would run out. Trying to set traps and hunt had been a miserable failure. Her traps, such as they were, never yielded anything. As for hunting she wasn't going to use the pistol unless she absolutely had to, and her other clumsy attempts to sharpen a spear had been laughable. Water wasn't as hard- there didn't seem to be any shortage of rivers and streams for her to drink from. 

Luckily she hadn't run across any more mutant gorillas, so at least she had that going for her. 

For now all she could think to do was keep moving forward. She had made it at least eighty miles northeast of Camp Jaha by now she judged. She had no real destination in mind other than to get away. She'd chosen to come this way because she felt there was less of a chance of anyone coming after her. North was Azgeda territory, and from what the Commander had told her the relationship between the Ice Nation and the Coalition was tenuous at best. Her people were unlikely to risk sending anyone after her into hostile territory. 

And so was Lexa. 

Walking left Clarke plenty of time to think, and worse to remember. She hadn't had the chance since the first landed. There had never been time to stop, time to breathe and think about what was happening, what they were doing. Maybe that was why things had gone so horribly, terribly wrong. From the moment the dropship door opened and Octavia stepped out onto the ground things had spiraled out of control. Atom, Wells, Charlotte, the 36 who'd died fighting for the dropship, Anya, Finn, the 300 in TonDC, the 387 in Mount Weather. It didn't stop, it never stopped. 

Especially not while she dreamed. Each night when she closed her eyes she was visited by a tableau of horrors. Her horrors. Some nights it was Wells, eyes sad and accusing. She'd never had a chance to truly make amends for spending a year hating him for something he'd never done...for protecting her. He'd died before she could make it right. Some nights it was Finn. I did it for you he'd say. It was all for you. Behind and all around dead grounders as he beseeched her- all for you. Other nights it was the burned and maimed of TonDC crowding her. You knew, they'd say with Octavia's voice. You knew and you did nothing. 

The worst was when it was Lexa. Lexa, leaving her at the Mountain. Leaving her to die as she surely expected she would. Leaving her with no choice but to murder 387 people. I do care Clarke she'd say. Then she would watch while Clarke pulled the lever and let radiation seep into Level 5. I do care. 

“Fuck that” Clarke snapped aloud one morning, waking from an especially unpleasant nightmare where the bodies in Level 5 were those of the 100 who had died on the ground, twisted and burned by radiation. 

Clarke had enough medical training to recognize the symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder. Her creative mind, the mind that let her draw and paint such beautiful creations, was turned against her, twisting imagination into a tableau of horrors. A wonderful irony she mused to herself. A defining trait, something Clarke cherished, now her worst enemy. 

As she settled in for another night her thoughts drifted to her people. She pictured them, the 46 rescued from Mount Weather. By now they would have recovered from the tortures inflicted on them- at least physically. She wondered what her mother was doing right now. Abby Griffin was, at least when she'd left, the Chancellor. Had she kept the pin, or returned it to Marcus Kane? Clarke knew her mother wasn't made for the job. She'd proven that with her unwillingness to do what needed to be done when they'd captured Carl Emerson She hoped for the sake of her people that her mother had stepped down. They needed steady leadership now. Clarke was fairly certain that Lexa wouldn't allow the grounders to attack Skaikru, but Lexa herself had been the one to tell Clarke that the life of a Commander was short and dangerous. Her people could easily have overthrown her for walking away from the Mountain. But if Lexa lived Clarke imagined that she would attempt to reinstate the truce. Lexa was a heartless pragmatist, not stupid. She wouldn't waste her peoples lives fighting Skaikru unless she had to. 

“Unless Mom does something to provoke her” Clarke mumbles to herself. “Or Raven.”

She wondered how Bellamy and Monty were coping. She felt guilt for leaving them, for making it seem as though her burden was greater. Bellamy had pulled the lever with her, after all, and Monty had made it possible. She knew now, with time to reflect, that Bellamy's offer of forgiveness had been just as much a plea for her to stay, to help him with the demons he too was fighting. She felt guilty for leaving Raven to deal with her pain. Pain for Finn, pain for her leg. At least she was only responsible for one of those. 

When Clarke saw the smoke rising behind the hill she never considered turning away. 

This was no small camp fire, no out of control brush fire. Grey and white plumes of smoke were rising from a concentrated area, without spreading. Whatever was burning had been lit by people. As she made it to the top of the hill she was able to get a better look. It was a village- Trikru by the looks of it. Or it had been. Flames were sprouting from the remaining houses and storage, burning without resistance. Most of the settlement had already burned through, smoldering embers all that was left to show that once buildings had stood here. Prone forms littered the village- that would explain why it seemed there had been no effort to douse the flames. From her far off vantage Clarke wasn't able to make out what had killed them, but she could guess. There was nothing natural that could have done this. 

She broke out into a jog, making her way down the forested hillside as quickly as was safe, eyes scanning for anyone hiding in the woods. With a start she realized that the pistol she carried had somehow found its way into her hands. Always ready to kill she thought bitterly. 

As she cleared the treeline she was able to get a better view. It only confirmed what she already knew. Half a dozen grounders were splayed out dead in front of her. Some were missing limbs, some with gashes covering them, some sprouting a half dozen or more arrows. Clarke moved through them, checking pulses but knowing what she would find even as she did. 

She moved a bit further into the village, stepping cautiously. There were still fires burning but less now, the smoke slowly clearing. 

I came north because no one would follow me here, Clarke thought to herself. Maybe I didn't think that through. 

In front of her lay some two dozen bodies. It looked to be where the heaviest of the fighting had taken place- these were warriors, armored and carrying weapons. And not all of them were Trikru. At least a third were wearing the furs and pelts of Azgeda. Clarke had seen enough of them in her time with Lexa's army to recognize the Ice Nation- they were among the most distinctive of all the clans. If their clothes didn't give them away the facial scars certainly would have. 

As Clarke stared down she heard muffled voices from the north of the village- the harsh, guttural accent of the Azgeda. 

Shit. 

She should have known better the moment she saw the Ice Nation bodies. Azgeda had clearly won whatever battle had taken place here- they wouldn't just leave their dead. They would burn them with honor- and to make sure there was no evidence of who was responsible for the massacre that had taken place. And of course they would have retreated momentarily, to gather themselves and let any survivors show themselves before the Azgeda warriors moved back in to finish what they'd started. 

The pistol shifted in her hand as she clicked off the safety. She had 12 bullets. One backup clip. And she'd never been a great shot. She moved forward slowly, towards the voices. It was really her only chance. Surprise them and finish it quickly. They probably had scouts in the trees, so escaping wasn't an option. She'd have to fight. 

Slipping around a pile of smoking logs Clarke crouched down, ears straining to hear. The voices were closer now, moving towards her. If she had judged it right the warriors would walk right by her. She pressed back, shifting into a small alcove made by the collapsed building. The voices were very close now. Four, by her count. Assuming that none of them had been silent. She could take four. At least, she could if she managed to shoot them first. Clarke wasn't much of a physical fighter, and hunger had left her weak. 

She saw the first shadow and stilled her breath. The warrior walked straight, not so much as glancing around. Two more followed quickly, then nothing. Clarke felt her heart pounding. There were four, she was sure of it. If she moved now then she'd give away her position for the fourth. But if she didn't the others could turn and see her before she had a chance to shoot. Seconds passed agonizingly slowly. She heard the fourth footsteps and wanted to let out a sigh of relief- but at the sound of his companion approaching one of the warriors turned and his eyes locked on her. 

Shit.

Her pistol barked and the first warrior went down with a bullet to the chest. Clarke wasn't going to try anything fancy- center mass shots would do. The second collapsed as two bullets entered his back. The third had turned, sword halfway from its scabbard, when a bullet hit his shoulder. He spun and Clarke shot twice more, bullets smacking into chest. Mentally she kept count, one two three four five six. Six bullets left. One warrior. Good math, good numbers. Except she couldn't see him. She pushed herself out from her hiding spot, leaping forward to make space. She felt the sword whip by her, missing her by just a few inches. She managed to get the gun up and fired without stop, one two three four five six. At least one hit the Azgeda warrior, his body dropping heavily to the ground as Clarke's breath heaved. 

She didn't even have a moment to feel relief before the arrow slammed into her upper arm. She fell with a cry, pain lancing down her side. She cursed. She had known there would be warriors in the trees, but she'd let her guard down. Of course the gunfire would have attracted them. Desperately she tried to reach for the dropped pistol, left hand scrabbling along her belt for the second clip. She just managed to wrap a finger around the pistol when a boot smashed her hand, sending the gun flying. 

Heavy arms grabbed her, throwing her onto her back. The arrow in her arm was twisted and she let out a shriek- she was certain that it had been pushed back through her skin. Two warriors stood above her, whirling scars confirming her fears. Azgeda scouts. 

“Chon yu bilaik” demanded the taller of the two. The other pressed the tip of his sword into her throat. 

“Ai lak Skaikru” Clarke said desperately. Her only chance was that the Ice Queen would want a Skaikru prisoner- not that Clarke was sure that would be a good outcome. 

The tall one snarled. “Skaikru filth.” He nodded to the other, who raised the sword. Clarke closed her eyes. 

She expected to hear the ripping sound of the sword as it came down on her throat. What she didn't expect was the gunshots. 

The two warriors dropped, bits of brain and blood spattering over her. She raised her good arm to shield her eyes. She heard shouts- English. That made no sense. Had her people come after her? For a mad moment she wondered if her mother had insisted on sending a search party after her. 

Booted feet came running towards her. A young man burst into view in front of her, gun wrapped in his arms. His eyes widened when he saw her. He was dressed in a Guard uniform but he wasn't any of the Guard that she knew. Had they started adding to the ranks when she left? He pulled out a radio and spoke hurriedly into it before coming to her side. 

“Clarke Griffin?” He asked. “What are you doing out here? Is anyone else with you?” 

Confusion rose in her. As she opened her mouth another man came striding out from behind a ruined home, several others trailing behind him. Clarke's eyes widened. 

“Pike?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a little while, had some things come up. Anyways, yeah I decided to introduce Farm station a bit earlier than I expected- I didn't love the idea of Clarke wandering the woods for months on end, it's a good way to get her back to the main action. Plus, I really hated how the Farm station survivors were misused on the show- Pike especially had a lot of potential. Bringing him in sooner will let me develop him a bit more.


	4. Bellamy- Wanheda

Camp Jaha was bustling when they got back. The journey had been longer than usual for a trip from the Mountain. Kane had insisted that they load up some of the provisions they'd discovered- ammunition and food in particular. He'd also stopped briefly in one of the lower levels where a team of engineers had discovered stored ground transport vehicles. They'd assured the Chancellor that they seemed fully functional, just needed a battery charge and some minor tuneups before being put into use. Looking at his sore feet wistfully, Bellamy hoped that happened sooner rather than later. 

The excitement was palpable in the air as Bellamy gazed around at camp. People were rushing here and there to pack up supplies and equipment, gathering the meager possessions they'd brought with them from the Ark for the journey to Mount Weather. No matter the misgivings Bellamy and a few others felt at the idea, moving into Mount Weather was an incredibly popular decision. Despite their best efforts Camp Jaha couldn't match the comforts they'd grown used to on the Ark. Which was saying a lot.

Sergeant Miller met them a few steps in from the gates. He nodded at Bellamy before turning his attention to Kane. “Chancellor, sir.”  
“Where is she?” Kane asked.   
“Inside sir. We put them in one of the conference chambers. We thought that best, considering. We did our best not to let people know they were here.”   
Kane nodded. “You said them?”  
“Yes sir. Indra and another. She didn't give her name, I don't even know if she speaks English.”  
“Very well. Take us to them. Is Abby back from TonDC yet?” Miller nods. “Good- send someone to bring her, I want her there.”   
“Sir” Sergeant Miller gestures to one of the other guards with him who jogs off to fetch the camps doctor. He hasn't spoken to Abby Griffin much since Clarke left. A few words here and there, the basics necessary for two people in their position to function as leaders. He wonders if she blames him for Clarke leaving, or for not stopping her. To be honest, he doesn't care. 

As they walked the younger Miller fell in next to Bellamy. He whispered, low and urgent.   
“So it's true? The Grounders are back?”  
“Just two of them” Bellamy responded. “Apparently they want to talk about another truce.”   
Miller snorted. “After they left us to die at Mount Weather?”  
“I didn't say I thought we could trust them” Bellamy said wryly. “Where's my sister?”   
“She and Lincoln are out hunting. They brought a couple others to try and teach them some basics. Probably a good idea to have more than a half dozen people who can hunt, yeah?”  
“Good, yeah, well done.” Before he can say more they've reached the conference room door. Miller steps back as his father opens the door. Bellamy enters after Kane and almost trips in surprise. Standing next to Indra is a familiar face. Echo. She looks at him, face impassive, eyes showing nothing. He hardens his features, cursing himself mentally for showing any weakness in front of them.

“Indra” Kane says, voice warm. “What brings you to Camp Jaha?”  
“I'm here on the Commanders orders” Indra responds in her usual gravelly tone. Kane gestures to the seats around the table, a clear invitation for them to sit. Indra and Echo exchange a glance before moving towards the chairs and sitting gingerly. Bellamy suspects they didn't expect a warm welcome. He wonders what kind of game Kane is playing. The man isn't stupid, and Bellamy knows he hasn't forgotten the betrayal at the Mountain. He might have softened some on the ground, but at the end of the day Kane was still the same man who'd been willing to float three hundred Arkers to save the rest of the population. 

“So” Kane begins. “The Commander sent you?” He leaves the question open, eyes flicking from Echo to Indra with obvious interest.   
“The Commander is pleased to hear of your victory over the Mountain. And impressed” Indra admitted.   
“Impressed” Bellamy interjects. “We had to slaughter 300 people, some of them our friends and allies, because your Commander betrayed us.” Sensing no resistance from Kane to his outburst, Bellamy suddenly understands why he's been invited to this meeting. Good cop, bad cop. Kane needed someone to remind the grounders that they had betrayed Skaikru at Mount Weather. He couldn't do it himself without damaging the already tenuous relationship. Bellamy is perfectly happy to take that role for himself. 

“We almost died in that Mountain. After all we did to get you” and with this he turns his attention to Echo “out of those cages. We deserved better than that. How are we supposed to honestly trust anything that comes from Lexa?”  
“The Commander did what needed to be done to save lives” Indra snaps. Bellamy opens his mouth to respond but Echo interjects.   
“How did you do it?” Her voice is low, curious. Head tilted slightly as she looks at him like he's an interesting piece of artwork.   
“We reversed the airflow in the ducts, flooding the inside with radiation.” Blank stares are the response. He sighs. “We burned them alive with outside air.”   
“Jus drein jus daun” Indra nods approvingly. “It is what they deserved.”   
“You did this?” Echo asks. He shakes his head.   
“Clarke and I did it together.” He's not sure what he sees in her eyes at that. Is it scorn? Pity? Understanding?   
“Wanheda” she mumbles, almost to herself. Indra fidgets slightly but says nothing, looking displeased. 

Before Bellamy can ask what that means Kane speaks. “You said you were here to convey a message from the Commander?”  
“Sha.” Indra agrees. “The Commander wishes to meet with you in TonDC, seven days from now.”   
“Why would we agree to that?” Bellamy demands. Indra sneers at him.   
“Your Chancellor” she nods her head at Kane “sent word that you wished to meet. Ask him.”   
Bellamy turns his head at Kane in surprise. The man smiles faintly.   
“If we're all going to share this land, then we need to find a way to live together” he explains. “We would be honored to meet the Commander and discuss...further relations between the Coalition and Skaikru.”   
Indra nods, moving slightly as though to stand- she's always been impatient Bellamy thinks to himself- when Kane holds up a hand to stop her. “Wait, there's something else. Something that can't wait until the summit.” Indra stares at him, looking as though she expected this. 

“You wish to know if we have any information about Clarke Griffin?” She queries. Kane looks surprised.   
“That wasn't...”  
“Do you?” Bellamy intrudes. Echo and Indra shake their heads.   
“We've had no word of her whereabouts and no reports of her” Echo informed them. Kane sighed.   
“We feared as much. Abby was hopeful that perhaps she had been seen by some of your people, that we could send a search party after her...” he trailed off uncertainly.   
“There are many paths she could have taken that would lead her beyond our information” Indra says bluntly. “She could have gone west to the mountains, beyond the territory of the clans. Or north to Azgeda land. They would not send word of her should they find her.” Bellamy snorts.   
“Inspiring control over your Coalition” he tosses out sarcastically. This seems to cross the line, as Kane gives him a hard stare and Indra glares at him but ignores the jab. 

“You wanted to give a message to the Commander before the summit?” Indra directs the question at Kane. He nods.   
“Yes. We have information that some of our other stations likely made it to the ground intact.” Indra doesn't bother trying to hide the grimace.   
“More Skaikru” she mumbles. Before she can say anything more the door opens and Abby Griffin steps inside.   
“I'm sorry, I was in surgery” she says briskly. She sits. Kane turns to her.   
“I was just informing Indra that it's possible that some of the other stations made it to the ground. I was hoping” and with this he turns back to the stoic warrior “that she might have word of any of our people.” But Indra immediately shakes her head.   
“We've heard nothing thus far” she offers. “It is possible that word has not yet reached the Commander if they fell to one of the more far flung clans.” Kane looks disappointed but not surprised at the news.   
“Our people, if they're out there, will be much like we were when we landed” Kane points out.  
“Reckless? Stupid?” Indra derides.   
“Scared.” Abby retorts. “And people who are scared are dangerous. As we saw before we were able to start working together. If there's some type of misunderstanding that leads to bloodshed it could derail any progress that the Commander and I are able to make towards peace.”   
“I'll speak to the Commander about it” Indra sighed. “It would do no good for foolish Skai branwadas cause another war.”  
“I appreciate it” Kane said sincerely. Indra stood and he made no stop her this time. “Our guards will escort you to the gates. It seems prudent, considering.” He doesn't need to say aloud that many in the camp would rather lock the grounders up- or worse- than let them leave. “Bellamy, please see them out. I have some things to discuss with Abby.” The news (or lack thereof) about Clarke, no doubt. Bellamy doesn't bother objecting to the order, just turns and gestures to the two warriors.   
“After you.”

They're greeted by four members of the guard when they walk into the hallway. The men look warily at the grounders, hands hovering near their stun batons.   
“Take us to the gates” Bellamy orders. They nod their acquiescence. Bellamy suppresses a surprised sigh of relief that they obey without question. He still isn't exactly sure what his position in the Ark's leadership structure is- it's something he supposes he should clarify with Kane. His actions in the Mountain, his knowledge of the ground, that seems to have garnered him a level of respect among the people and the guard. But an official understanding of where he stood would probably be nice. 

Echo slows her pace as they walk until she's walking in stride with him. He doesn't look at her, waiting. She clearly has something to say. Just as they reach the gates she turns her head slightly to him.   
“Your people are moving into the Mountain.” There's no malice in her tone. It's completely flat.   
“Yes” he confirmed. There's no sense in trying to hide it when the entire camp is very obviously packing for a journey. He's sure the grounders have scouts in the forest who have reported as much already.   
“You know the clans will push for a war if you do?” Now Echo's tone is curious. “The Mountain haunted us for a hundred years. They'll never allow you to take it.”  
“That's a problem for Chancellor Kane and the Commander to figure out” Bellamy grinds out. Echo snorts. Bellamy finally turns to look at her, taking stock for the first time since seeing her in the conference room. She looks better than when he last saw her. That's not surprising though, considering that she's no longer being used as a human blood bag. “Why are you here, Echo?” He asks. “What do you want?”   
“I'm here because Heda asked me to assist in the negotiations with Skaikru” she says simply.   
“You're Ice Nation” he points out. “Last I heard your people weren't Lexa's biggest fans.”  
“Heda saved me from the Mountain. Surely your people understand the debt that creates?” 

Indra is gone, he notices. The guards have retreated back into camp, leaving the gates open a crack for his return. It's just the two of them now. 

“We saved you from that mountain” he retorts. His fingers flex slightly, remembering the feeling of the lever in has hands. “If I remember correctly, you were locked in a cage until I let you out.”  
“Yes” is her only response. He snorts again.   
“Some gratitude” he says sarcastically.   
“You weren't there” for the first time her voice is rising. “We were out of the cages, yes, but we had no weapons. We were sick, weak, tired. When they came to take us out there were a dozen of them with guns. We would have been slaughtered.”  
“I thought your people prided themselves on being warriors?”  
“That does not mean that we're stupid” she snaps. “You want to know why I'm here Bellamy Blake? Heda saved me, yes. And so did you. So when Heda asked me to help negotiate peace with the Sky People I agreed, not just out of gratitude to her. I know what I owe you. I know what we did to you. And I know what I owe.”   
“So you're helping us?” He can't quite keep the mocking lilt out of his tone. Echo bristles.   
“Laugh if you want Bellamy Blake, I am doing this for both of our people. Here's a token for you. Find Clarke Griffin before someone else does.” At this Bellamy grows cold.   
“What are you saying?” He demands.  
“I'm saying that if your Wanheda is in danger.”  
“It might help if I knew what that meant.”  
“Clarke Griffin is the Commander of Death. Wanheda. She killed those inside the mountain. Many of our people believe that will have given her their power. If they had her...”  
“People would want Clarke because they think it would give them some kind of power to command death?”   
“You may find our beliefs strange, but that does not change the situation. I would suggest you find a way to return Wanheda to your camp. Quickly.” With that she turns to leave, before pausing for a final parting comment. “I look forward to meeting again in TonDC.” Then she's gone. 

Bellamy turns back to Camp, mind racing. As the doors creak closed behind him he grabs one of the guards.   
“Spread the word- the moment my sister and Lincoln get back I want to know.”


End file.
